starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Ra98
Sobre mim |nascimento= 20 de Dezembro, 1998 |terranatal= Rio Grande do Norte, Natal-RN (capital) |reside= Natal-RN |genero= 12px Masculino |altura= 1,81 metros |cabelo= Preto |olhos= Castanhos claros |ocupacao= Estudante |hobbies= *Colecionar Moedas *Colecionar Figuras de Ação de Star Wars *Jogar Basquetebol *Resolver o Cubo Mágico |contribs= Qualquer, para a melhoração da wiki. |atividade= Ativo |userboxes= }} Olá! Sou Rafael Lima ( em Aurebesh), e um contribuidor dessa grande wiki. Moro no RN (Rio Grande do Norte) em Natal, a capital do estado. Conheci a Star Wars Wiki em Português enquanto queria me informar sobre a saga Star Wars, me logando de 16 de Agosto6 dias depois do aniversário do meu irmão. de 2011. Meus personagens preferidos são o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious e seu ex-aprendiz e também Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Maul, pois são os melhores personagens da saga (para mim) pois sem eles os filmes seriam "chatos", ou seja, são personagens que não podem faltar. Depois de ter chegado na Wiki, quase fui bloqueado (rsrsrs). Após parar e ouvir os ensinamentos dos usuários Thales César e JediSam em relação às páginas de ajuda, Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout, fui aprendendo e editando muito mais na wiki. Quando fui aprendendo mais sobre as predefinições, achei que era hora de criar uma wiki. Atualmente, sou o criador da Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português (ou somente WSWFP, se preferir), uma das wikis parceiras desta, que do qual têm seu assunto abordado a criação dos fãs no universo Star Wars. A WSWFP ainda está em andamento, ou seja, em construção, mas já contém alguns artigos e usuários lá. Mas não fiquei sozinho nessa! Os utilizadores Thales César se ofereceu para me ajudar a construir a wiki e, hoje nós trabalhamos juntos em sua construção, junto ao JediSam, que se envolveu mais tarde. Depois de todos esses acontecimentos, eu fiquei um período inativo na wiki por motivos de estudo. Aos poucos, eu fui retornando até que ficasse semi-ativo durante um período. Mais uma vez, fui retornando a editar ativamente, até que mudei meu status para ativo, e atualmente estou assim. Pretendo ficar ativo o máximo que eu puder, e por muito tempo. Até o dia 20 de Dezembro de 2012, eu havia criado cerca de 12%Para ser mais exato, são 12,06% de todos os arquivos da Star Wars Wiki. de todos os artigos existentes na Star Wars Wiki. Personagem favorito thumb|left|A face do [[Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Maul. ]] O meus personagens favoritos são os Lordes Negros dos Sith Darth Maul e Darth Sidious, seguido do Mestre Jedi da Ordem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sidious e Maul, como Kenobi, são personagens essenciais para a Saga, pois sem eles Star Wars seria pouco interessante. Mesmo não gostando do lado negro da Força, acho o Darth Maul e o Darth Sidious um dos personagens mais interessantes. As histórias de Maul com Kenobi estão cheias de rivalidades, tendo seu começo no ano de 32 ABY, no planeta Naboo na cidade Theed, quando Kenobi derrotou e severamente cortou Maul em duas metades, sendo jogado no reator. Maul mesmo assim, continuou vivo, se exilando no planeta sucata Lotho Menor, com um aparato de seis pernas, similares aos de uma aranha. Por mais de uma década de espera, o ódio de Maul por Kenobi foi o que lhe manteve vivo, desejando vingança. Logo, Maul foi achado por seu irmão Nightbrother Savage Opress. Levando-o até Mãe Tazin, Maul foi curado mentalmente e fisicamente, onde trouxe Opress para a sua causa de possuir vingança contra Kenobi. Seus objetivos quase foram possíveis num conflito no planeta Raydônia, tudo planejado pelos irmãos, para atrair o Mestre Jedi até eles. Sendo capturado e levado até a nave dos irmãos, antes de ser torturado, uma aliada inesperada, meio que acidentalmente, salvou Kenobi. Depois disso tudo, Maul se encontrou com Kenobi mais algumas vezes, porém, o Lorde Sith não conseguiu matá-lo. 100px|thumb|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi em 19 ABY.]] Após ter sido salvo por Ventress, Obi-Wan junto à seu ex-Padawan Anakin Skywalker serviram juntos à Ordem ao longo da ocorrência das Guerras Clônicas, até a queda de Skywalker para o lado negro da Força e da execução da Ordem 66, no ano 19 ABY, que mandava todos os soldados Clone matarem seus Generais Jedi. Os nascimentos de Luke e Leia Skywalker se tornaram a única esperança para a Galáxia, onde Obi-Wan levou o menino até seus parentes no planeta Tatooine, indo ao exílio lá mesmo. Alguns anos depois, Kenobi treinou Luke nos caminhos da Força, até ser derrotado por Darth Vader à bordo da Primeira Estrela da Morte. Se tornando um só com a Força após sua morte, Obi-Wan continuou a instruir Luke em seu caminho como um Jedi. Palpatine, em contra partida, desde que levava uma vida dupla, como o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious e o Senador de Naboo, manipulava, certas vezes, com o uso da Força quase tudo e todos. Depois de ter sido eleito o Supremo Chanceler da República Galáctica, ele conseguiu "cegar" a visão da Ordem Jedi sobre o lado negro da Força, e antes disso tudo também. Palpatine, porém, usou os seus meios disponíveis para esconder sua identidade, conseguindo certas "marionetes" para fazer tudo em seu lugar. Fato são os seus aprendizes, o hábil e resistente Zabrak Darth Maul, o ex-renomado Mestre Jedi, e agora Sith, Darth Tyranus (ou Conde Dookan, como preferir), e por último, o mais poderoso dos três o Escolhido Anakin Skywalker, que possuiu uma passagem na sua vida como o cruel Darth Vader, em seu tempo de aprendizagem e lealdade à Palpatine. Usando sua habilidade de manipulação, o sábio Lorde Sith conseguiu instigar a criação de um exército clone, que mais tarde viria a ser o Grande Exército da República, adquirindo poderes emergenciais para usá-lo durante a ocorrência das Guerras Clônicas, que por mais interessante que seja, o conflito teve um pedaço manipulador de Palpatine dentro de todo o seu contexto. Cegando os Jedi até a sua ruína em 19 ABY, quando tomou Skywalker como aprendiz, executando a Ordem 66 e, mais tarde, o purgo Jedi.thumb|left|Palpatine como o [[Imperador Galáctico.]] Sem nada mais para impedi-lo, Palpatine estabeleceu uma nova ordem denominada o Império Galáctico, do qual ele seria o seu Imperador. Mas, por outro lado, Palpatine tinha sua fraqueza: o seu excesso de confiança em seu novo império. Acreditando que nada poderia deter a sua ordem, o Lorde Sith se "cegou", não sentindo a presença dos filhos de Anakin Skywalker, Luke e Leia Skywalker. As crianças cresceram e tornaram-se a única esperança daqueles que queriam a volta da República. Depois de Luke ter se tornado um Cavaleiro Jedi, por intermédio dos Mestres Jedi sobreviventes Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke enfrentou o seu pai, Darth Vader, mas ficou enfraquecido após Palpatine lançar os seus relâmpagos da Força. Vendo todo o acontecido, Skywalker, já redimido, mata o Imperador e traz o equilíbrio à Força, como foi previsto na profecia do Escolhido. Apesar de ter sido "morto" por Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine ainda tinha "cartas na manga". Ele, antes de morrer, se clonou e ainda "botou terror" na Galáxia por alguns anos, antes de morrer definitivamente em 11 DBY, quando o seu último clone foi derrotado em Onderon por Luke Skywalker. Itens de Star Wars Filme(s) *Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma *Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones *Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança *Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca *Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi Jogo(s) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) Figura(s) de Ação *Darth Maul *Stormtrooper *Zuckuss *Bossk Livro(s) *''Star Wars - 11 Iconic Scenes from a Galaxy Far, Far Away...'' Onde me achar *Via ''Windowns Live Menssager: rafaelcunha.org@hotmail.com ou rafaelcunha1998@hotmail.com *Via 24pxTwitter: @RafaeLima20 *Pelo Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português: Ra98 *Pela Wookieepedia: Ra98 Artigos Artigos traduzidos Na caixa abaixo (Scroll Box), estão os meus artigos traduzidos, consequentemente que eu criei na Star Wars Wiki. Há algumas predefinições criadas por mim, mas que não contam como artigos, ou seja, não influenciam na contagem dos artigos. *Total de artigos traduzidos (por ordem de criação): 483. *Nico Okarr *Espécies semi-sencientes *Yuthura Ban *Nem Bees *Belaya *Tinian I'att *R3-A2 *J. K. Burtola *Belth Allusis *H-6PO *Darth Baras *Cale Berkona *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Koffi Arana *Rifle Blaster A280 *Ma'kis'shaalas *Haaran Balmor *Bear *Bargu *Eryl Besa *Jilst Bindalin *Bobby *Aidan Bok *Bolook *Boofer *Hran Beling *Omo Bouri *Winso Bykart *Rallcema Bylissura *Norcuna *Cal-I-Vaun *Caudle *Bo Vanda *Kla *Komok-Da *Silan *Qa-Siv *R2-L3 *Chayka *Chitter *Tratado de Trammis *124 ABY *115 ABY *Tsui Choi *Theen Fida *103 ABY *Micah Giiett *Convocação Jedi *Pax Chizzik *30.000 ABY *25.000 ABY *25.053 ABY *Império Hutt *John D. Branon *Bestros *Gnost-Dural *Osta-Gal *Antyard-Wo Shissan *Kaloor Cofi *Nygreena Clo *Denaria Kee *Magistrado (Aliança Corporativa) *Direção da Aliança Corporativa *Hart Daele *Holoxadrez Divorano *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' *Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle'' *Atari 5200 *Atari XE *ColecoVision *1998 *Mês *20 de Dezembro *Jek Lawquane *Shaeeah Lawquane *Espaçoporto Cívico de Naboo *Museu de Arte Parnelli *Movimento de Apoio aos Refugiados *Botha *Zhaboka *Duelo em Kalakar Seis *Missão a Ralltiir (Darth Maul) *Vill Goir *John Cygan *Empire's End (áudio) *Ilena Xan *Evar Orbus *Evar Orbus e seus Wailers Galácticos *Hutt *Sluggo o Hutt *Banda Toda Bith de Bobolo Baker *Os Sozzenels *EG-4 *R3-Y2 *Silus *Peter Wilton Cushing *Planeta não identificado da Orla Exterior (Silus) *Merson *Heeth Panteer *Raal Panteer *Canhão de íon NK-7 *Cathar *Morley *Lotho Menor *Chuva ácida *Transportador de carga Sakiyano não identificado *Anacondano *Anacondano não identificado *Rako Hardeen *Granada de Fumaça *Trueping's *Centro Judiciário de Detenção da República *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais (Aliança Galáctica) *Conselho da Segurança e Inteligência *Jannie Ha'Nook *Glithnos *Dan Cragg *David Sherman *Crise Separatista *Eeshrin Ot'Hyne *Conspiração para o Assassinato da Senadora Amidala *Versé *Academia Imperial de Ciência & Metodologia *K'ar Zah *''A Superioridade da Senciência: A Arma Mais Mortal da Natureza'' *Bothawui *Sabre de Luz de Darth Malgus *Primeira Batalha de Bothawui *Planetas Estados Daupherm *Frota Mercante Daupherm *Corpos Marinhos de Daupherm *Celia Imrie *CT-9662 *CT-5632 *CT-4409 *CT-3856 *CT-1212 *Esquadra Bogey *Prexiar *Sistema Arcan *Mes Cavoli *Sistema Cambria *Sistema Tanta Besh *Gilad Pellaeon *Bre'ano Umakk *Regimento Mon Calamari *Rifle Blaster A295 *Sistema Janguine *Ister Paddie *Estação Dathomir *Vourk ver'Zremp *Batalha de Bothawui *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quinta Batalha de Ruusan *Tëras Käsi *Coluna do Dragão *Ima-Gun Di *J'oopi Shé *Roona *Vorzyd IV *Período Inter-Guerras Sith *3.681 ABY *3.653 ABY *3.643 ABY *Mãe *Kristy Wright *Corredor 328 *2.000 ABY *Sistema Ma'ar Shaddam *T7-O1 *3.900 ABY *Talzin *Sistema Kuat *Setor Kuat *3.792 ABY *Setor Chommell *Sistema estelar *Setor Alderaan *Sistema Deko Neimoidia *Koru Neimoidia *Deko Neimoidia *3.781 ABY *3.758 ABY *Monte Dijandi *Otavon XII *Base Tremor *Setor Hollan *Sistema Otavon *Lua de Otavon XII *Segunda lua de Otavon XII *3.756 ABY *Alto General Jedi *Massacre em Raydônia *Hebsly *General Jedi Sênior *Comandante Jedi *3.741 ABY *Quermiano *Quermia *Língua Quermiana *Setor Nilgaard *Sistema Quermia *3.705 ABY *3.704 ABY *3.701 ABY *3.700 ABY *3.699 ABY *3.694 ABY *3.678 ABY *3.671 ABY *Allison Gibbons *Setor Barsa *Sistema Bars Barka *Sistema Quadrante Sete *Sistema Uba *Sistema Ubertica *Sistema Varvva *Varvva *Darth Azard *W. Haden Blackman *3.670 ABY *Mighella *Alexi Garyn *Veknoid *3.667 ABY *3.665 ABY *3.664 ABY *Joel McNeely *Ranath *Thracia Cho-Leem *3.663 ABY *3.662 ABY *3.661 ABY *Peter Serafinowicz *3.660 ABY *Nintendo 64 *Wol Cabassh *3.658 ABY *3.655 ABY *3.650 ABY *Sistema Baskarn *Setor Noonian *Sistema Er'Kit *Sistema Balanor *Sistema Delderaan *G4 *3.649 ABY *3.648 ABY *Sistema Gobindi *Sistema Movris *Charmath *Tubo eletromagnético *Salão da Edificação *Capitão de Corveta *Grande Mar *Três Picos de Tharen *Comandante AT-TE *Cidade Kalarba *3.647 ABY *3.645 ABY *Quarta Batalha de Ruusan *3.793 ABY *Dróide cozinheiro *Lei do Nadador *3.693 ABY *Marilyn Moeten *Sistema Manforgon *David Bowers *David Scott Gordon *Vice Almirante *3.691 ABY *Vince Humphrey *Lugubraal *3.654 ABY *3.651 ABY *Loak *Língua Ferroan *Kim Mohan *Sha-kae *3.946 ABY *400100500260026 *Liberação do 400100500260026 *Braço Bakchou *Grandes Desertos Dalvechanos *Setor Terr'skiar *3.837 ABY *3.716 ABY *Moorjhoni *Kliffen *Guerreiro da Força *3.703 ABY *3.702 ABY *Batalha de Bretaal IV *3.697 ABY *3.696 ABY *3.695 ABY *3.685 ABY *3.680 ABY *3.677 ABY *3.676 ABY *3.675 ABY *3.674 ABY *3.673 ABY *3.669 ABY *3.668 ABY *3.666 ABY *3.659 ABY *3.646 ABY *Nightbrothers *Irmão *3.642 ABY *3.641 ABY *3.522 ABY *3.500 ABY *3.350 ABY *3.100 ABY *3.060 ABY *3.025 ABY *3.019 ABY *3.017 ABY *3.000 ABY *2.996 ABY *2.992 ABY *2.989 ABY *2.979 ABY *2.519 ABY *2.367 ABY *2.320 ABY *2.022 ABY *Grande Templo *Xebonica *Grande Paz da República *998 ABY *997 ABY *996 ABY *995 ABY *Abafar *Norman Chancer *Qieg *992 ABY *990 ABY *987 ABY *Sistema Toydaria *915 ABY *902 ABY *900 ABY *832 ABY *822 ABY *Ácaro de sangue Rigoriano *Inseto *Bug (criatura) *Sega Corporation *800 ABY *796 ABY *738 ABY *722 ABY *690 ABY *680 ABY *671 ABY *650 ABY *Sistema Phaeda *Prak *620 ABY *610 ABY *602 ABY *600 ABY *Andrew Powell *Quarto 1289 *Setor Pakuuni *592 ABY *590 ABY *583 ABY *Lago Lutris *Vangar *580 ABY *Kitster Chanchani Banai *Bonsai *Roonano *Tecnologia de Sobrevivência Dardrennis *''Star Wars Log Book'' *16 de Agosto *553 ABY *550 ABY *539 ABY *Setor Bri'ahl *Rancor albino *529 ABY *Katarr *Lutetium *Vampiro Três *Barbara O'Laughlin *Colin Ware *Maia *Simon Williamson *524 ABY *522 ABY *520 ABY *Exército Imperial das Academias de Formação de Oficiais *Lesma grande *Bola musical *532 ABY *519 ABY *Sistema Balamak *Kathryn Mullen *Orga *Michael McCormik *Sistema Belgaroth *Mike Hansen *Vale Dorchess *517 ABY *516 ABY *Ebruchês *Raydônia *Peter Sutton *Espaço Hutt *Sai tok *509 ABY *500 ABY *30 de Outubro *Protetorado Gran *499 ABY *490 ABY *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *Flitterfly *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *Indústrias Draenell *470 ABY *460 ABY *Fungo Teggi *Setor Sern *Colônias *''Codexen'' *Zherry *439 ABY *405 ABY *403 ABY *400 ABY *Bruxas de Dathomir *Darth Havok *398 ABY *392 ABY *380 ABY *365 ABY }} Tradução/Traduções Pendente(s) Esse(s) é/são o(s) artigo(s) pendente(s) para minha criação no Star Wars Wiki: *Criar os anos na era da Grande Paz da República.Estou no trabalho de criação desse anos. *Quarto Grande Cisma *Novo Império Sith Artigos que estou editando *Savage Opress *R2-D2 Trabalhos maiores Os artigos abaixo foram os que eu me dediquei mais em sua criação, por isso, são os meus artigos melhorados, que consequentemente foram expandidos, atualizados e ajeitados para um patamar maior de qualidade por mim, de acordo com o Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout. *Total de artigos melhorados: 20 *R2-D2 *Darth Maul *Darth Azard *Quermiano *Roonano *Período Inter-Guerras SithCriei todos os anos desse período, você pode ver aqui. *3.946 ABY *3.950 ABY *980 ABY *Ima-Gun Di *Billy Dee Williams *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quarta Batalha de Ruusan *Batalha de Bothawui *Bothawui *Ma'kis'shaalas *Koffi Arana *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Wicket Wystri Warrick }} Artigo(s) Pendente(s) para melhorar Estes são os meus artigos pendentes'Irei começar a editá-los somente depois que eu terminar os ''artigos que estou editando., que em breve estarei melhorando-os, após eu terminar os '''artigos que estou editando acima. *Os artigos estão em ordem alfabética, portanto, irei editar primariamente os que vão do "A''" até o "''Z" (tirando os artigos em negrito, do qual editarei primeiro, respectivamente). **'Alto Conselho Jedi' **'Ankura' **Asajj Ventress **Darth Maleval **'Deej Warrick' **Grande Purgo Jedi **J'oopi Shé **Kalee **T7-O1 **'Yarael Poof' Artigo(s) destacado(s) Abaixo, estão os artigo(s) destacado(s) que eu escrevi no Star Wars Wiki. Também pode haver alguns artigos que estão nomeados para virarem um artgo destacado. *BothawuiVocê pode conferir aqui. *Quermiano *Koffi Arana *Roonano *Darth Maul Lembrete(s) Nenhuma, até o momento. Pergunta(s) Qual é o filme mais bem feito da saga Star Wars? Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi Notas e referências ----